Connection Severed
by ZombieCatTookMyPudding
Summary: Requested by anonymous, based on Walnut Willy fanart. Penny goes to visit her friend Atsuko in Japan, but finds herself in the clutches of the treacherous Dr. Waruda! Can Atsuko save the one she loves from near-certain doom? Penny/Atsuko.
1. Chapter 1

One year since Penny had met Atsuko, she had gotten exciting news from her Japanese friend: _Computer-Con_ was coming to Tokyo, and she had wanted to bring Penny with her as her plus one.

With permission from her Uncle Gadget, she excitedly began packing her bags, eager for her trip, and driven to the airport for the last flight of the evening.

* * *

The airport was rather crowded when she finally arrived. Many of the people towered over the groggy little girl (who had slept most of the way to pass the time) as she made her way through the crowd alone.

"Sorry. Excuse me. Pardon me," she said, pushing past the legs of all the grown-ups around her. There was so much noise with all the strangers walking around, leaving her feeling a bit anxious. "I sure hope I'm heading towards the right place," she commented to herself.

"Penny!" a familiar voice called. "Penny, over here!" Turning around, she found a local girl with long, straight black hair her age, and an older woman were waiting for her.

"Atsuko!" Penny ran over and embraced her friend. "Oh, Atsuko, it's so good to see you. Oh, and you too, Mariko."

"Greetings, Penny-san," the old maid greeted her, bowing. "Welcome back to Japan."

* * *

Atsuko lived in a tiny house in a quiet neighborhood that had a breathtaking view of Mount Fuji. That was one of Penny's favorite parts about coming to see her. Since the house had only two bedrooms, Atsuko offered to let Penny stay on a blow-up mattress in her room next to her bed. Once it was blown up, Penny set her suitcase down on top of it.

"Thanks again for letting me stay at your house, Atsuko."

"Of course. It's always a pleasure to have you here, Penny. Are you excited for Computer-Con?"

"Yes, but it's not until tomorrow. Maybe we should kill some time until then. Is there anything you like to do for fun that's close by?"

"I know a beach nearby my house. It's the perfect weather outside for it."

"That sounds great! I'll go get my swimsuit."

"Me too," Atsuko giggled. After a moment of searching through her drawers, her excited smile turned to a disappointed frown.

"What's wrong, Atsuko?"

"I can't find my swimsuit anywhere."

"That's okay. I have a spare you can borrow." Penny pulled a blue, two-piece swimsuit out of her suitcase.

"Thank you, Penny-san. I sure hope it fits."

"I'm just going to go change in the bathroom. I'll be right back."

* * *

Not bothering to untie the back, Penny squirmed into her red bikini top. The bottom wasn't much harder to put on, but an area near the leg got twisted, so it needed some straightening out before she left the bathroom.

Bringing her clothes back with her, she found Atsuko, standing outside the door, dressed in Penny's spare bikini.

"Wow, Atsuko, you look great! I think it fits you better than it does, me."

"Oh, thank you, Penny," her face reddened a bit. "You look nice, too."

They packed a bag with sunscreen, towels, sunglasses, and a bright green Frisbee to play with while they were there.

"You lead the way, Atsuko."

* * *

The beach was nearly as busy as it was at the airport. It was sunny, warm, and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. The warm breeze felt nice on their mostly bare bodies, as did the hot white sand squishing into their sandals.

Walking along, the girls found a more secluded area to play. Penny stopped to look around for a moment.

"How about here? This seems like a good spot. Not a lot of people around."

"That should be fine."

Setting their bags down, Penny took a bright green Frisbee out of her bag.

"Catch, Atsuko!"

Several minutes the girls enjoyed themselves throwing the disc back and forth, laughing and running as they each made an effort to catch it. But then Atsuko had gotten a bit carried away, and the disc had gotten caught on the wind, blowing far off into a rocky area out of sight.

"Don't worry, I'll go and get it!" Penny offered.

* * *

"There it is!" Penny climbed over a series of rocks to get the Frisbee, careful not to scrape her hands and legs as she moved. As soon as it was in her hands, a large shadow loomed over her.

Looking up, she didn't have time to react as a large, meaty pair of hands grabbed her, muffling her and carrying her away where no one could hear her cries for help.

* * *

 _何かが正しくない (Something is not right,)_ Atsuko thought. _ペニーは今までに戻る必要があります。_ ( _Penny should be back by now.)_

Feeling rather worried, she ran off in the direction Penny went.

"Penny?" she called out. "Penny, where are you?"

Her dark eyes widening in horror, she saw a katana in the sand, which had broken their Frisbee in half. A note in Japanese was left on the end:

 _あなたはあなたに 友人?是非、彼女を入手してください。(You want your friend? Come and get her.)_

Taking a moment, a dark feeling of dread overcame her.

"Waruda."


	2. Chapter 2

She should have known. Penny's bravery as a hero inspired her to become a hero of her own. Waruda had become much less of a threat thanks to Atsuko's courage, but he's called her a "thorn in his side" ever since.

Surely, this was a trap, and Penny was being used as bait. She shook her head; if she wanted to save her, she didn't have a choice: she had to face Waruda with whatever she had. With Penny in danger, who knows how long she would have before there would really be trouble? There was no time to grab anything else: she had to leave immediately.

* * *

Atsuko hid by a rock, just outside Waruda's lair. Two guards were standing at the door. Picking up a smaller rock near her, she threw it far into another direction to draw their attention somewhere else. It worked: they left the door unguarded. One would think after she used that trick more times than she could count, they would have known better by then. Holding her breath, Atsuko sprinted for the door, rushing inside since the weight of the heavy door made it close quickly, not giving her much time to enter.

"Penny?" Atsuko called out softly. "Penny...?"

 _ここに誰もいないようです...(It seems there is no one here...)_ she thought, _...今度は彼が何を計画しているのだろうか..._ ( _...I wonder what he's planning this time...)_

Tiptoeing through several hallways and peeking behind many doors, Atsuko still couldn't find her friend anywhere.

Suddenly, an uneven tile in the floor made her trip, stumbling into a wall. A secret door soon opened behind her, leading to a long staircase. She had been here many times, but she had never noticed this door. Rushing inside, she hoped Penny was on the other side.

* * *

"MM-mm!" And she was right: there she was. The pigtailed blonde was gagged and bound to a pole in the back of the room at the top of the stairs. It seemed she had tried to wriggle free a few times, as evidenced by some of the red marks that had shown through the ropes on her arms, belly, and ankles.

"Penny!" At first, Atsuko wanted to embrace her and untie her right on the spot, but after looking carefully around the room, she began to think about what kind of traps Waruda may have set for her. "Penny, don't move. I'll find a way over to you."

"Mmm...mm-hm," Penny nodded nervously. Atsuko knew Waruda like she knew Dr. Claw, so as scared as she was, she supposed she had no choice but to trust her.

Cautiously, Atsuko took a step forward. Making herself aware of anything that could potentially trigger a trap, loose floor tiles, suspiciously loose bricks in the wall, lights from the ceiling that looked like they could snap at any moment, but none of that was there. Aside from the dim lighting, and the cold air from the lack of sun making her shiver (of course, it's not like a two-piece swimsuit does much for warmth), it just appeared to be a normal room. Still, she treaded with a light step, constantly looking back and forth at the walls and ceiling around her. By the time she had gotten to Penny, however, she had found nothing had happened.

* * *

"Something is wrong here," she whispered to her. "Waruda is making it far too easy for me to save you."

"MMM!" Penny's eyes bulged. Before Atsuko had time to react, something had shot her in the shoulder. Wincing, she pulled the small, pink dart out. Suddenly feeling very dizzy, she collapsed into Penny's shoulder before falling on the ground, soon to be unconscious.

* * *

"...Mm...?" Atsuko looked up. "Mm!" Realizing she had been bound and gagged exactly like Penny had, her heart began to race in fear. Though there probably wasn't anything in her bag of any use to them, it was well out of reach.

"Finally," a deep voice came from the other side of the room. Looking up, the girls found themselves staring at no other than the infamous Iji-Waruda-san, the shadows in the room completely covering his face. "After a year of dealing with you foiling my plans, I have you right where I want you. You and your pretty little friend will meet your doom." From his long, golden cloak, he pulled a small bomb. "In ten minutes, this bomb will go off, ridding of you brats for good." Menacingly, he placed the bomb in front of him. "Sianara, Atsuko-san." Laughing evilly, the villain fled the room.

"MM-MM!" Penny squirmed, panicking. Moving upper body slightly, Atsuko noticed the wood splintered fairly easily. Grunting with effort, her back was beginning to chafe and bleed as she attempted to free herself.

The ticking of the clock on the bomb made it all the more difficult for Atsuko to focus, the sounds making the veins in her head throb. Her breathing got heavier. What if this was it? Was this really how she was going to die? Atsuko had never gotten to tell Penny…

No! She had to keep trying. They had to keep trying.

Her fear and panic began to turn to desperation, and anger even. Just what kind of a monster would kill two little girls who still had so much to live for? She was going to get out of here. They were going to get out of there. Wherever he went, they were going to find him someday, and when they did, they were going to beat the living daylights out of his sorry…

 _SNAP!_

The thick, stubborn rope broke around her arms. Atsuko was free! And with three minutes to spare, too. But there was no time to celebrate. She had worked the rest of ropes off of her body, and removed her gag. Freeing Penny was fairly easy, since she was able to loosen some of the ropes on her own.

"Come on, we have to get out of here!" she urged, removing Penny's gag.

"No need to tell _me_ twice."

Running down the stairs as fast as they could, they found, to their luck, the secret door in the wall was still open. The hallways felt as if they had gotten longer since Atsuko first began sneaking around, but at last, they reached the front door.

"Hurry!" Atsuko struggled to get the door open. Blushing slightly as Penny grabbed her exposed waist, she helped her pull the door open.

Just as the girls had finished getting down the stairs in the front hill outside, they heard the explosion behind them, the rest of the structure collapsing behind them in a large cloud of smoke and dust, looming over them as they continued to hurry away from what was left of the lair.

* * *

"At...ko..." They had walked to a green, grassy field nearby what was left of Waruda's lair, where the air was much clearer. Atsuko thought she heard Penny calling her name, but the ringing in her ears made it difficult to hear anything. "...Atsuko!"

"Huh, what?"

"Are you alright?"

Her dark eyes watering, Atsuko embraced her, burying her head into her shoulder.

"I thought we were going to die," she whispered, her voice choking.

"It's okay." Penny returned the hug. "We're safe now." Letting go, she added, "come on, let's get out of here and go back to your house before your parents start to worry."


	3. Chapter 3

The girls made sure to go swimming to wash off all the dust and dirt before they returned to Atsuko's house. Luckily, Atsuko's parents hadn't thought anything of it. As far as they were concerned, their daughter and her foreign friend just had a fun day on the beach.

* * *

Preparing for bed, Penny had just finished brushing her teeth, but realized she had forgotten her hairbrush in her suitcase.

As she walked in the bedroom, the first thing she saw was Atsuko, sitting cross-legged on the bed, looking down at her feet.

"Atsuko, are you alright?" Penny closed the door behind her. Atsuko nodded.

"I know we are safe now but...I was just so scared. I don't even know where Waruda will be hiding now, or where else he'll cause trouble."

"You don't need to worry about that right now." Penny put a hand on her shoulder. "You saved the day, and we're both okay now. That's all that matters." Moving her arm so it was wrapped around Atsuko's shoulders, she pulled her into a hug. Her cheeks turning red, Atsuko rested her head in the crook of Penny's neck. She always liked the way she smelled. Her eyes opening, she laced her fingers through Penny's, so their hands locked together.

"I guess so..."

After a pause, Atsuko unexpectedly sat up, using her free hand to tilt Penny's chin up, and place a quick, sweet kiss on her soft lips.

"Atsuko...!" Penny whispered, taken aback.

"I...I am sorry, Penny, but I can't stop thinking about what might have happened if we hadn't gotten out of them in time. Or perhaps even later, if Waruda or...(what was his name again?)...Dr. Claw gets a hold of us and kills us for real. I know you go on dangerous missions all the time in your home country, and you come out just fine, but if something were to happen to you one day...I can't stand the thought of it." She looked into her blue eyes. "At least...not without telling you that...I love you, Penny. And...and that I...I have felt this way ever since I've first laid eyes on you."

"But...we're both girls...can two girls even love each other like that?"

"My elders would probably disagree with me, but I think they can. I think two boys could love each other too, if they wanted to. Even if it is not traditional love, it can still be just as meaningful as love between a boy and a girl."

Penny looked down, processing her friend's words. Her Uncle Gadget had always teased her about how it wouldn't be too long before she was interested in boys, but she never really liked them. Boys in her school were smelly, mean, and stupid. If they were this bad as kids, it disgusted her to think what they would be like once they were teenagers.  
Looking back into her eyes, Penny kissed her, just a little bit deeper and longer this time. Breaking the kiss and blushing slightly, she asked,

"...Do you ever wonder what sex is like?"

"Haha, yes, all the time," she smiled nervously. "Do you...do you want to try it?"

"Yeah, kinda." Her nervous smile turning to a frown, Atsuko held one finger up, cueing Penny to wait. Scooting off the bed, she left the room. Coming back about fifteen seconds later, she closed the door behind her again.

"I think my parents are asleep," she whispered, climbing onto the bed and turning out the lamp next to her bed. "If we try it, we'll have to be very quiet. I don't want to wake them up."

Atsuko made the first move, pulling Penny into another kiss. Neither of them had been kissed before today, so the way their lips felt on each others' was pretty good. They moaned softly into each others' mouths, slowly getting aroused as they felt each other up through their swimsuits, which they still hadn't changed out of yet.

"You take yours off, then I'll remove mine," Penny murmured shyly. Nodding, Atsuko moved the straps of the swimsuit down her shoulders, slowly revealing her flat chest underneath. "...Can I touch them?" Nodding, Atsuko pushed her chest outward, encouragingly.

"Mmm..." Atsuko sighed softly at the feeling of Penny's warm, small hands over her nipples. Bringing her hands up, she assisted the blonde in removing her own bikini top, showing her very tiny breasts, just recently beginning to develop with the onset of puberty. "I bet yours will end up bigger than mine."

"Yeah, maybe." Penny let out a quiet gasp as Atsuko gently wrapped her lips around her areola, her thumb making the other nipple hard. Releasing her mouth, she noticed Penny was visibly wet through her swimsuit bottoms. Laying her down to the bed, she smiled as she slowly pulled them down her legs, her tiny, moist sex on display for her, the moonlight through the window shining on it for a better view. Removing her own swim bottoms, her lower half was nearly identical to Penny's. Their smiles had faded to awkward stares.

"Erm...now what do we do?"

"...I don't know. Stick your finger in me, maybe?"

Spreading her legs, Penny allowed Atsuko to insert her pointer finger inside of her. Moving it back and forth, Atsuko noticed Penny was awfully quiet.

"Do you feel anything?" Atsuko asked.

"Not really," Penny admitted. Frowning in confusion, she began to move her finger faster.

"How about now?"

"Eh, kind of." Sighing, Atsuko slowed down, her fingers curling slightly from getting tired. "Mm!" Penny exhaled.

"What?"

"...Could you do that again? Um, moving your finger around?"

"Like this?" Atsuko wiggled her finger faster, her eyes widening as she watched Penny's expression of surprise dissolve into pleasure.

"Mmm, Atsuko..." she groaned softly, making the Japanese girl grin with satisfaction at the sound of hearing her name called in such a way.

Her eyes moved to a hardened bump above her opening. Atsuko tilted her head slightly in curiosity, stopped fingering Penny and lightly stroked it with her free hand. Penny's eyes snapping open, she shivered at Atsuko's touch.

"...Did that hurt?"

"No, don't think so."

"What did it feel like then?"

"Not sure. Can't tell."

"...It looks like it's there for a reason...what do you think will happen if I keep going?"

"I don't know. Try it."

Atsuko slowly moved her two fingers back and forth over it, her own walls growing tighter and wetter as she listened to Penny's breathing get heavier, occasionally letting out a repressed moan. To relieve some of her own tension, she used a finger of her free hand to play with herself, her face giving way to a similar expression to Penny's as she experienced sexual pleasure for the first time.

After a few minutes, Penny cried out louder than she had since they started, Atsuko quickly removing her hand from herself to muffle her, some of her juices ending up on Penny's pale cheek. Her hips were bucking the air for about twenty seconds, her eyes rolled back into her head, and she relaxed on the bed beneath her.

"Penny...? What happened?"

The blonde's eyes fluttering open, she suddenly groped Atsuko right where she had been touching her, and rubbed fast and hard. Atsuko bit into her hands, trying to contain her vocals. It had only felt like a minute before she too collapsed into the same set of feelings Penny once did, her hips grinding against her hand, her eyes rolling in pure ecstasy.

Sighing, Atsuko settled down on the bed next to her, kissing Penny on the forehead before she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you," she whispered. Atsuko wasn't sure whether Penny could hear her or not. It just made her happy to say it aloud.


End file.
